Various characteristics of a golf club can affect the performance of the golf club. For example, the center of gravity, the moment of inertia, and the coefficient of restitution of the club head of the golf club are each characteristics of a golf club that can affect performance.
The center of gravity and moment of inertia of the club head of the golf club are functions of the distribution of mass of the club head. In particular, distributing mass of the club head to be closer to a sole of the club head, farther from a face of the club head, and/or closer to toe and heel ends of the club head can alter the center of gravity and/or the moment of inertia of the club head. For example, distributing mass of the club head to be closer to the sole of the club head and/or farther from the face of the club head can increase a flight angle of a golf ball struck with the club head. Meanwhile, increasing the flight angle of a golf ball can increase the distance the golf ball travels. Further, distributing mass of the club head to be closer to the toe and/or heel ends of the club head can affect the moment of inertia of the club head, which can alter the forgiveness of the golf club.
Further, the coefficient of restitution of the club head of the golf club can be a function of at least the flexibility of the face of the club head. Meanwhile, the flexibility of the face of the club head can be a function of the geometry (e.g., height, width, and/or thickness) of the face and/or the material properties (e.g., Young's modulus) of the face. That is, maximizing the height and/or width of the face, and/or minimizing the thickness and/or Young's modulus of the face, can increase the flexibility of the face, thereby increasing the coefficient of restitution of the club head; and increasing the coefficient of restitution of the club head of the golf club, which is essentially a measure of the efficiency of energy transfer from the club head to a golf ball, can increase the distance the golf ball travels after impact, decrease the spin of the golf ball, and/or increase the ball speed of the golf ball.
However, although thinning the face of the club head can permit mass from the face to be redistributed to other parts of the club head and can make the face more flexible, thinning the face of the club head also can result in increased bending in the face to the point of buckling and failure. Accordingly, devices and methods for preventing the face of a club head from buckling as the face of the club head is thinned are needed.
For simplicity and clarity of illustration, the drawing figures illustrate the general manner of construction, and descriptions and details of well-known features and techniques may be omitted to avoid unnecessarily obscuring the invention. Additionally, elements in the drawing figures are not necessarily drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention. The same reference numerals in different figures denote the same elements.
The terms “first,” “second,” “third,” “fourth,” and the like in the description and in the claims, if any, are used for distinguishing between similar elements and not necessarily for describing a particular sequential or chronological order. It is to be understood that the terms so used are interchangeable under appropriate circumstances such that the embodiments described herein are, for example, capable of operation in sequences other than those illustrated or otherwise described herein. Furthermore, the terms “include,” and “have,” and any variations thereof, are intended to cover a non-exclusive inclusion, such that a process, method, system, article, device, or apparatus that comprises a list of elements is not necessarily limited to those elements, but may include other elements not expressly listed or inherent to such process, method, system, article, device, or apparatus.
The terms “left,” “right,” “front,” “back,” “top,” “bottom,” “over,” “under,” and the like in the description and in the claims, if any, are used for descriptive purposes and not necessarily for describing permanent relative positions. It is to be understood that the terms so used are interchangeable under appropriate circumstances such that the embodiments of the invention described herein are, for example, capable of operation in other orientations than those illustrated or otherwise described herein.
The terms “couple,” “coupled,” “couples,” “coupling,” and the like should be broadly understood and refer to connecting two or more elements mechanically and/or otherwise. Two or more mechanical elements may be mechanically coupled together, but not be electrically or otherwise coupled together. Coupling may be for any length of time, e.g., permanent or semi-permanent or only for an instant.
“Mechanical coupling” and the like should be broadly understood and include mechanical coupling of all types.
The absence of the word “removably,” “removable,” and the like near the word “coupled,” and the like does not mean that the coupling, etc. in question is or is not removable.